


Don't Give It Away

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto wants to see how long Noctis can stay quiet while getting a blowjob. Will the people on the other side know?





	Don't Give It Away

**Author's Note:**

> No beta
> 
> Kinktober day 13: distracted sex

Noctis boots up one of his online games, sighing happily. It's been a long time since he was able to play, and he's looking forward to it. With all the excitement around him recently, namely the announcement to his engagement to Luna, he hasn't had the chance to relax. Wasn't he supposed to get more time to play video games after high school, not less? He doesn't know, but he's annoyed anyway. It doesn't take long for him to find a game and start, mic on but not being used. 

He doesn't hear the door to his apartment opening, but he's not entirely surprised when Prompto flops down on the couch next to him, watching what he's doing and calling out a few things to do, which quickly get mocked by the other people in the voice channel. 

“He's not my girlfriend, he's my boyfriend, and he could beat all your asses in 1v1,” Noctis responds, irritated, before turning off his mic. He grins as the game finishes with him in the lead, then leans over for a kiss. “Hey baby, whatcha doin here?” Noctis asks, pulling himself from the queue. He's not ready to play a game yet, wanting to talk with his boyfriend for a little bit before going back to ignoring him. 

Prompto laughs softly, kissing back. “Just wanted to hang, dude. Thanks for defending my mad gaming skills to some internet dweebs,” he teases, kissing him again. “You can keep playing, Noct, I'm not gonna stop you.” He gestures at the screen with an innocent little smile, and while Noctis immediately realizes he's up to something, he doesn't dwell on it. It'll happen, whatever it is, when it happens. Usually, when Prompto makes that face, it ends pretty well for everyone involved.

He goes back to playing, switching his microphone on again. Noctis starts to talk about strategies for this map when he feels a hand on the inside of his thigh. Of course, he thinks, this is what Prompto wants to do. He feels his cock immediately twitch in interest, and he has to bite his lip to keep himself from breathing too hard. Noctis can't regulate his breathing when Prompto's hand grabs him through his sweats. 

“You're nuts,” he mutters, grinning at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah? Don't hear you complaining,” Prompto responds, leaning down to mouth at him through his sweats. He reaches into his pants and pulls his dick out, smiling as he listens to Noctis talking to his team as if it's not even happening. He wonders how long Noctis can hold it together before it becomes obvious what he's doing. Prompto licks the tip, loving the sharp intake of breath from above him. He can vaguely hear someone ask if he's alright through the headphones, and it makes him grin. 

“Try to focus, Noct,” he whispers, then takes Noctis' cock into his mouth, sucking on just the head. He slowly takes more into his mouth, then slowly pulls away, moving the coffee table to take a space between his legs. He takes him back down, nose touching the skin of his stomach. He loves the way it feels to have Noctis like this, down his throat, especially when Noctis isn't even paying any attention to him doing it. 

“Fuck,” Noctis whispers. “Nah, just stepped on a trap. Almost killed me.” He leans back on the couch, shifting his hips slightly. He thrusts up a little into Prompto's mouth, setting the controller on the top of his head briefly. He takes a drink of a discarded water, smirking as Prompto tries to sit still with his cock down his throat like that. He lifts the remote off so his boyfriend can finally pull away and take a deep breath. 

“You getting close, Noct?” he asks softly before taking him down his throat again. Prompto holds Noctis' hips, moving his head quickly, wanting to get his boyfriend off and hear how he sounds trying to hide that from the people on the voice chat. 

Noctis grits his teeth, letting out a string of curses as he comes, though his distraction allows him to die in the game and have an excuse. He puts a hand on the back of Prompto's head and holds him there, riding out his orgasm before finally letting him pull back. 

Prompto swallows and smirks at him, moving up to peck his lips. “Love you baby. I'm gonna be in the shower, if you want to join me,” he says with a wink, moving towards the back. 

Noctis doesn't think he's ever disconnected from a game so quickly.


End file.
